


Небо в чашечке цветка

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Небо в чашечке цветка

В её улыбке – весь мир.  
Так было всегда, даже когда она была лишь сном, смутным образом, порождённым памятью и воображением, единственной целью.

Каннан рассеянно разглядывает своё отражение в большом зеркале – своё, и того, кто стоит у неё за спиной; Гоно заплетает её волосы в косу, путается в отросших прядях, Каннан смеётся, ловит его за руки, пока он не запутается окончательно.  
– Не отпущу, – говорит она, и грозно хмурится – и фыркает, не сдержавшись, и зеркало отражает поцелуй.  
В её улыбке весь мир, на её губах обещание вечности, в её глазах огонь и сталь.  
Гоно думает, что не заслужил такого дара – и тут же отгоняет эту мысль, не потому что боится сглазить, но потому что думать так – оскорблять её.

Он даже не догадывается, что и сам день за днём отдаёт ей целые миры.


End file.
